Langit
by Death by Frenchbread
Summary: Oneshot.Tinaksil  ni Yuuri si Wolfram para sa isang mortal na babae. Sa maaasahan at hihigit pa, naipaghiganti ni Wolfram ang kanyang sarili.Mayroong pagmumura at pagpapaslang.


**DBF:…ang una kong KKM…ang una kong fanfic…at hopefully ang unang tagalong KKM din…as of now di ko kasi alam dahil ako'y wala sa internet nagtatype…huggles!**

…**medyo emo siya kasi binase ko 'to sa aking sarailing mga karanasan.**

**Isang paghahandog sa The JohhnyMckilt Productions; one of their members has undergone so much pain, it gives me great honor by avenging her through fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: Hindi sa akin ang KKM at ang kantang Langit ni Barbie…siya nga ba kumanta nun? Pati sa title di rin ako sigurado eh…pagpasensyahan na.**

**Langit**

_**Oneshot**_

Mag-isa siya sa kuwarto niya…at salamat sa Kataas-taasang Panginoon para doon. Kung marinig man siya nina Gunther at kanyang mga kapatid ay siguradong dadagsa sila sa kanya na parang mga langgam sa asukal.

Sa lahat ng ayaw ni Wolfram ay ang pakialaman ng ibang tao kung di niya nais.

Kasama ng katahimikan, siya'y nagwala.

"Bakit?" ungol niya. "BAKIT?"

Sa tindi ng kanyang poot, sinabunutan niya ang kanyang sarili…kaliwa, kanan, hanggang sa muntik nang dumugo ang kanyang ulo sa tinding sakit.

"YUURI!" ang madangundong niyang demanda sa kalawakan. "BAKIT MO 'KO INIWAN?"

Malaking trahedya ang araw na iyon sa buhay ng munting Bielefield. Narining niya kay Murata ang balita nang dumayo siya mula sa kabilang mundo.

Sabi niya'y nagpakasal si Yuuri sa ibang dalaga…sa isang mortal na, wala naman sa pagpipintas ngunit ubod na nakakasuka ang itsura and ugali.

Hindi pagkakamali ang rinig ni Wolfram, mapapatunayan yan nina Konrart, Gwendal at Gunther, Anissina at Gisela na naroon kasama niya. Ngunit hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. Paano naman ni Yuuri magagawa ang kataksilan na yon sa kanya? Hindi ba't nagmamahalan silang dalawa? Hindi ba sapat ang oras, ang debosyon na ginugol ni Wolfram sa kanya? Mayroon ba siyang ginawang mali? Bigla na bang nanawa si Yuuri sa kanya?

Saksak sa puso kung isipin, ngunit ano ang maaaring ibang rason?

"PUTANG INA MO!"

Mistulang dinaanan ng bagyo ang kuwarto ng sawimpalad. Biglaan siyang nawalan ng lakas at napahandusay sa gula-gulanit na kama.

Hindi mapigilan ang pagdaloy ng luha sa kulay-dagat na mga mata habang ang matipunong katawan ay nayugyog sa puwersa ng kanyang iyak.

"Yuuri…" sumpa ni Wolfram sabay hikbi. "Hindi ko mapapatawad ang ginawa mo sa akin. Akala mo…akala mo ayos lang sa'kin ang pagtaksil mo. Akala mo di ko ikamumuhi ang pagsama mo sa puta na yan! Akala mo'y di ako nasaktan dahil hindi mo nakita! Ang babaw mo! Bulag ka talaga!"

Siya'y nanghihiningalong tumayo at pilit na iwinasak ang kanyang sarili gamit ang natitirang lakas at ang pader.

Malala ang pagkamanhid ng kanyang puso. Sawa na siya sa sakit, pagod na siyang tumakbo papalayo sa bawat pagsubok. Oras na para gumanti, upang malaman ng mundo na may seryosong kahihinatnan ang pagsasamantala kay Wolfram von Bielefield.

"Magbabayad ka Yuuri…"

"_Huwag kang magsisinungaling sa'kin, Murata!" sigaw ng bunso sa tatlong magkakapatid. "At hindi mo alam ang maaaring gawin ko sa'yo!"_

_Hindi muna tumugon ang binatang may salamin. "Sa tingin mo, magagawa ko bang magsinungalin sa'yo, Wolfram?" Ang tinig niya's hindi birong mahina. "Uulitin ko…nagpakasal na si Yuuri sa isang mortal na mestiza galing sa aming mundo."_

_Dali-daling lumapit si Konrart sa humihinang kapatid, upang masalo kung sakaling mahimatay._

"_Paano nagyari ito?" demanda niya._

_Yumuko si Murata. "Iyan ay misteriyo pa rin sa akin. Simula nang makilala niya ang dalaga ay nagkalayo na kami. Ang nasabi niyang rason sa akin ukol sa babae ay naawa siya sa kanya at ninais tulugang—"_

"_IBIG MONG SABIHIN AY YUN LANG YON?!" matalim na sumbat ni Wolfram. "TAPOS NA ANG LAHAT NG PINAGSAMAHAN NAMIN?"_

_Humakbang ng papalikod ang kausap ng binata sa gulat at takot. _

"_Wolfram…huminahon ka…" kabadong payo ni Gwendal._

"_HINDI!"_

_Labis na nahirapan si Konrart sa pagpigil sa bunso._

"_HINDI MAARI! YUURI!"_

"Ulitin mo ang sinabi mo…" munghaki ni Gunther sa payat na utusan. "Ika'y nagbibiro…"

"Hindi po, mahal na lingkod! Ang prinsipe ay hindi po natagpuan sa kanyang kuwarto. Wala rin siya sa ibang bahagi ng palasyo…"

Tumakbong papalabas ang luntiang lalaki at muntikang ibagsak ang pintuan sa opisina ni Gwendal.

"Si Wolfram!" ang hingal na hingal niyang sabi. "Asaan siya?"

Napatingin ang dating heneral sa kanya. "Siya ba'y nawawala?"

"Iyon ang balita ng utusan!"

Ang buong kaharian ay nasubsob sa malawakang kaguluhan.

…at di lang sila. Tumungo tayo sa kabilang mundo.

"YUURI! ANAK! HINDI!"

"Inay? INAY!" mistulang nagraragasang tren and paa ni Shiro Shibuya nang siya'y tumungo sa pinanggalingan ng hiyaw.

"Putang ina!" bulalas niya ng makita ang nakita ng ina at dali-daling umalis upang tumawag ng tulong, pati na rin tawagin ang ibang matalik na kaibigan sa Shin Mazoku.

Lumipas ang ilang oras. Gabi na…at hindi pa rin natatahan ang nanay ni Yuuri.

Kung kayo'y nagtataka sa kung ano ang posibleng nangyari, isasalaysay ko…

Sadyang dumayo si Wolfram sa kabilang mundo gamit ang kakaibang kapangyarihan. Natsempuhan niya ang taksil kasama ang bagong asawa na bumibisita sa probinsya upang mamahinga sa piling ng pamilya.

Nang sabihan ng isang katulong na pansamantalang lumabas ang mga residente ay nagpasyang maghintay ang dalawa sa isang silid-tulugan.

Doon nakita ni Wolfram ang kanyang pagkakataon.

Gamit ang kanyang pagkakatiwalaang espada ay pinugutan niya ang ulo ng babae sa isang malinis na hiwa.

Buong takot minasdan ni Yuuri ang nakakapangilabot na paglapit sa kanya ng dating mahal. Ang istura ni Wolfram ay hawig ng isang baliw.

Nanigas ang kanyang tindig nang biglang yakapin siya nito at maramdaming binulugan ng…

"Hihintayin nalang kita sa langit."

Sabay saksak sa kanilang dalawa mula likod ng Maou hanggang lampas sikmura ng prinsipe.

Si Wolfram at si Yuuri ay namatay ng sabay.

Gayun ang pagkahanap sa kanila ng ina ng binata.

Kasama ang buwan at bituin bilang hurado, huminga ng malalim ang kuya ni Yuuri at lumabas ng bahay, nilampasan ang mga pulis at ambulansya at huminto sa tabi ng maliit na grupo ng mga tauhin galing kabilang mundo.

Walang imik na tumungo silang lahat. Wala ni isa sa kanila ang nakayanan ang parang ginagatungan na mga konsensya at sabay sabay silang walang takot na umiyak.

"_Hihintayin nalang kita sa langit…"_

**WAKAS**

**DBF: walang buhay ang life kung walang arte ang drama…labo…anyway, review kayo kung maaari! …huggles and kissles!x3**


End file.
